percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:LolitaGoth
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Voice page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kiwi 1998 (Talk) 01:53, May 20, 2010 Welcome to the Wiki! Feels like being anonymous 20:55, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you can adopt Death Mean Hope &Love. :] I don't know if Echoes in the Night is up for adoption though. -Leafwhisker 20:53, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, she was pretty a much all the users' friend. I'll miss her. -Leafwhisker 20:59, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I'll talk to Sparrowsong and see. -Leafwhisker 21:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you have control over them now. -Leafwhisker 21:43, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Echoes in the Night isn't up for adoption. -Leafwhisker 22:18, May 22, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. -Leafwhisker 22:28, May 22, 2010 (UTC) OC Email is were you're OC's can contact each other. Michael/Nico/Hermione 18:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Stories Hey I really like your stories there really good I know I could never wright like thet :) Stories Hey I really like your stories there really good I know I could never wright like thet :) Logos Yes, I am. Would you like me to make you one? Kyra Daughter of Apollo 02:37, May 26, 2010 (UTC) What colours? Kyra Daughter of Apollo 02:40, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Can you pick please? I am not picky about the colors really. LolitaGoth 02:47, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Here's the logo. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 03:05, May 26, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. :) I'm glad you like it. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 00:57, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Photoshop. :) you might be able to use picnik.com too. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 03:09, May 27, 2010 (UTC) The font is Windlass. Are you on Windows or a Mac? Kyra Daughter of Apollo 03:38, May 27, 2010 (UTC) No, it isn't on Picnik. I can give you a link to get it on Photoshop. If you want. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 03:47, May 27, 2010 (UTC) http://www.pickafont.com/fonts/W/Windlass.html and instructions how here: http://www.wikihow.com/Download-Fonts-for-Windows. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 03:59, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Just let me make it for you. It's too confusing. What do you want it to say and what colours? Kyra Daughter of Apollo 23:24, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Eh, maybe. Sparrowsong 21:37, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :) Hey Kate? I was Wondering where did you make These Sparkling Logos? Cailin In Wonderland I'm Here For Your Entertainment 19:11, June 13, 2010 (UTC) What website did you make These on? Cailin In Wonderland I'm Here For Your Entertainment 19:43, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Plz Can you make a logo like ur "Goth Productions Home" logo? Mine will be "Magical Studios" and I don't care what the background is Hey!/Hi!/Hello! 18:39, June 18, 2010 (UTC) blue's my fave coler. Hey!/Hi!/Hello! 19:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) seeing as im a boy, a background with a boy would be better. Hey!/Hi!/Hello! 19:42, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Can you plz make me a logo for Power of Three nowe? remember to include the "Magical Studios" on it! Hey!/Hi!/Hello! 16:07, June 20, 2010 (UTC) PS I LOVE UR LOGOS!!!! how?? how do you make polls I've been trying for a week Nessa Daughter of Rhea, Goddess of Plants,Colors,and Youth 01:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Power of Three Logo It should have "Magical Studios Presents . . ." on the top and "Power of Three" in any font but in the color blue. the picture can be of three people, three candles, whatever. Hey!/Hi!/Hello! 21:00, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Next Order I love ur logos! my next order is a logo for Percy's Choice. As always the "Magical Studios Presents . . ." and title in any font . for the picture, maybe a picture of Percy or som,ethings, with his worls shattering or something? I need to get u on speeddial! ;) Hey!/Hi!/Hello! 22:14, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Perfect! Hey!/Hi!/Hello! 23:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Another Order. I need a logo for Flipped. Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 01:03, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Flipped Logo I want the usual "Magical Studios Presents . . ." but as for the picture, I want it to be of a coin being flipped. I also want the title to say "Flip" in cursive and "ped" in print. they are still one word. Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 14:40, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, but...you see the box in the upper right corner, under "Wikia Creative?" It has to be small enough to fit in there. Sparrowsong 16:09, July 6, 2010 (UTC) '*Shrugs* Sparrowsong 16:41, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Onyx Khol She is one of the main characters in "The quest for the Apple." But I only have one chapter up and those quotes are ones I'm planning to use for chapter two. Here's one: LolitaGoth. I mean, they're really hard to explain, sorry, but if you go in source mode and copy and paste it to your preferances it should stay as your sig. -Leafwhisker 20:07, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. Sparrowsong 23:07, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Guest Star Can Michael Johnson appeaR? Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 18:48, July 14, 2010 (UTC) SAure, who? Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 19:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC) What story is she in? I ned to know whats shes like Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 19:22, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I have someone already... I might be able to use one of them in another story, but I'm not sure... Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, But by the moments that take our breath away 20:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) No Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 20:30, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Guest appearance you mean in the Childen of Jack Series? sure! let me look at the character to see how i can work her in. contact me about the details. [[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,']] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'UNITE!!!!!!']] 17:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) How old is kate? [[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,']] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'UNITE!!!!!!']] 17:08, July 27, 2010 (UTC) 15 is good. would you like me to introduce kate in VIXI?? or later? going to the museum would be a perfect segway to introduce your character. [[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,']] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'UNITE!!!!!!']] 19:50, July 27, 2010 (UTC) i'll start right away! [[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,']] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'UNITE!!!!!!']] 19:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) how do you like it so far? [[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,']] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'UNITE!!!!!!']] 00:09, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Adoption Hello, I adopted your story Hello. I may not start writing it until I finish my current story (maybe a week or two). I don't know if you have read any of my stories but I feel this will give me a chance to break away from my normal pattern. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:25, March 4, 2011 (UTC)